


To my best friend and the love of my life❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Annoyed Robert, Cute Aaron, Fluff, Letters, M/M, love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert's had a rubbish day at work! Seeing as Aaron has gone with Liv to Newcastle for an exhibition he's all alone. He's two seconds away from losing it until he sees a letter from Aaron that makes him forget all about it,





	To my best friend and the love of my life❤️

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to say something is to say it in a letter xx

Robert was exhausted! He got home after doing all his work at the scrapyard because Aaron and Liv had gone to Newcastle for some exhibition so he was left with Aaron's stuff to do!

He was so annoyed. Adam kept on annoying him and so did Paddy he was on the verge of losing it! 

He got home to find Chas with her snarky comments and Paddy giving him his looks. He went to his and Aaron's bedroom and got changed before shutting the door. He was abou to leave before he saw something. It was a letter. Robert was confused why would there be a letter on his bed in his room that he shared with his fiancé. He looked at it closely to see it was from Aaron! He signed before opening it. Aaron's writhing was written neatly and in paragraphs he began to read...

To my best friend and the love of my life!  
The reason I'm writing you this is because I know I don't often tell you how I feel and I should. So here it is..  
I love you so much babe! Your my best friend and my love!. I don't know what I would have done without you or how I would have got through the worst year of my life without you. I know I take you from granted sometimes but that's only because I'm scared! I've always been scared of losing you or pushing you away and I don't want that to happen ever! The first time I said I loved you was the best and worst day of my life. Best because I knew how I really felt and worst because of the way you reacted. Which is why I don't say it now. But I promise you I am everyday. The one thing I love the most about you is being in your arms! Being in your arms is the best feeling ever because I feel like I'm on top of the clouds again floating and I love it! I can't wait for more of your cuddles and to tell you the rest of how I feel. Oh god!  
Got to go. Liv's shouting but you know..."

Robert wiped away the tear that fell from his eye. "I know" he whispered. That night when Aaron got home Robert hugged him and they both had a good time in each other's company.

And if Robert ever took Aaron's letter out from his nightstand well no one needed to know did they?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
